The present invention relates to sensors, measuring systems, particle detectors, and to new uses of tunnel effect systems and devices and to physical manifestations of such new uses, and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for measuring gravitational and inertial forces, including accelerometers, position sensors, particle detectors, acoustic wave detectors, microphones, and the like.